Double Shinigami
by nathaliaf
Summary: A story told in the perspective of two different shinigami, Natsume Hiko and Maki Genjou. It contains past tragedies, a love triangle, and hilarious inside jokes that from my real life. This story is a collaboration between my sister's and my writings. My writing is told in the point of view of Natsume, and my sister's is in the view of Maki. We work hard on this, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Natsume:

I hack up blood and know that Kurotsuchi-sama's poison has entered my bloodstream.

"Damn." I'm not even taking part in the fight. I am just observing from this rooftop in the seireitei.

Suddenly, mass spiritual pressure hits.

"Wha-What? What just happened?" I hear Kurotsuchi-sama shout.

"Ah!" I duck down to avoid some of the intense spiritual pressure oppressing me. It tears the cuffs of my shihakushou to shreds, and tangles up my bronze hair. I still have yet to see who it is brawling with the captain of Twelfth Company. This ryoka must be powerful.

I really feel woozy now. The last thing I spot before I pass out is the ryoka's face.

Midnight hair is parted effortlessly down the middle, as sleek as marble. Glass shines over eyes, and blue sparkles show behind. Upon the young man's face is a frown of determination.

His very being captivates me.

Maki:

I'm running, grasping my zanpakutou in one hand and my dead lover in the other, heaved on my shoulder. I feel his cold body upon my warm shoulder and shiver, still trying to keep my pace. Apparently, running in the dead of night with a dead body on your shoulder probably isn't a good way to escape capture by Fifth Company.

Not to mention, it is raining.

Suddenly, I slip and fall on my face, flailing my arms and setting free my two burdens from my hands. I quickly stumble up and wipe the mud from my face and clothes. If I'm gonna die, it's best to die clean, right?

I look behind me. There is no one there. I look ahead for my beloveds. Haku lies stiff like clay and blue as ice. My zanpakutou, Kouri, cries for me—my hand, precisely—and I can hear it telling me to get up.

"No…I…can't. I-I-I'M SORRY HAKU!"

Lying down, I crumple into my lover's side and cry the long night away.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume:

I wake up slowly, and find that I have been moved off of the rooftop and down to the ground. I look around me and spot a girl about my age walking away from me. Her waist-length hair is braided tightly and is the color of licorice. She is limping quite a bit, so she really isn't all that far from me.

"N…Nemu?" Weak words leave my lips. The girl—actually, the assistant captain of Twelfth Company, Nemu Kurotsuchi—turns back towards me. She looks indifferent, as usual.

"I lifted you down, if you're wondering. Please drink what is left of the antidote; you have little life in you now."

I look at the ground to my left. There is a bottle standing half-full, its contents an odd color. I sluggishly sit up, and everywhere aches. I take the bottle, and find that saliva still moistens the rim.

Nemu turns back around, and walks away from me.

"If you're wondering, that one ryoka, Uryuu Ishida, took some. It was the least I could do for him since he didn't kill Mayuri-sama."

My eyes widen, "What? Where is that ryoka now?"

Nemu stops again, but does not look back at me.

"He went down the corridor to your right, if you want to capture him. Beware, though…He's extremely powerful."

"Un." I nod, chugging the bottle of antidote until it empties. Nemu disappears from my line of sight.

I am suddenly filled with so much more energy and immediately feel good enough to walk. So, I follow the ryoka's reiatsu.

_Ishida-kun, huh? That's a fitting name. Heh, I can't wait to tell Yumichika-kun!_

I continue on the path that will one day bring me misery.

Maki:

I wake up with a jolt from that same recurring nightmare. That happened 50 years ago, when I was so young and so in love.

"Haku…" I purr into my pillow.

I cringe. *groan* My head is pounding with fury. _Oh, yeah, that's right. I was out drinking last night with…who, again? Matsumoto? Madarame? Hisagi? All of the above? Anyway, I don't remember; it doesn't matter._ I open my eyes and peer out my window. _Damn. I overslept. Wonder what's going on today._

{There's a battle afoot, dear Maki} Kouri tells me.

I rub the drunken sleep out of my eyes and sit up.

"Really? What is it? A ryoka?" I question at Kouri. He's across my bed, standing cloaked in black and staring at me with serious, ice-blue eyes.

{Yes, in fact there are six. While you were dozing away, I watched some intense battles commencing outside. It was hard to see feature, of course, since we're far away, but I can tell you that they're separated now.}

"Eh?! Is that right?! Wh-why didn't anyone come to get me?!" I say as I hastily leap from bed to change into my shihakushou.

{They're all out there and forgot about you. I believe that it's because of your, should I say, lack or cooperation?}

"Makes sense…Those bastards..." I mumble to keep it to myself. "You, on the other hand, sure are chatty."

I'm done and ready for action.

"Let's go now, Kouri. I've been asleep far too long and away from blood as well."

{How dark. That's not like you.}

"I thought it was a tad poetic." (knows nothing of poetry)

{*sigh*…Well, I'm here to protect you.}

He walks over to me and places his hand on my head. I look up at his ice-blue eyes. The same ice-blue eyes as…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mutter as I knock his hand off my head and turn away. I'm too lazy to go through my door so I grab my zanpakutou and jump out of my window. I run in a random direction and notice a familiar reiatsu. It's Natsume. I follow it, wondering what my friend Natsume is solely chasing for.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume:

I shunpo to the top of the nearest building, searching for the onyx ryoka. His beauty still plagues my memory, and that look he gave Kurotsuchi-sama is something I can never forget. I don't remember the last time I took interest in someone—it must've been decades ago. My life has been too busy since I became a third-seat. I've been following Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-sama around, and acting on their orders. Today is my day off. And isn't this a great way to spend it?

Well, I can see the ryoka from my perch. He isn't too far off, and I realize that is because he is wounded. I pursue him quickly, jumping on rooftops, suddenly worried for his condition.

_Why am I worried? Nemu said that he was powerful. He can handle himself. I barely know him, and he's a ryoka. Why do I even care?_

I mull over this in my mind, still following Ishida-kun. I, personally, don't think that all ryoka are bad. Especially if they're just trying to save their shinigami friend, Rukia Kuchiki. At least, that's what I heard from Yumichika-kun.

"Ishida-kun!" I shout, dropping down from a roof not far from the onyx-haired boy.

His head snaps back at the sound of my voice, but he looks in a different direction from me.

"Inoue-san?!" I hear him cry.

_Who? Must be another ryoka. Do our voices sound that alike?_

"No, it's not. I'm just here to help." I appear from behind him. He looks a little different from the first time. His hair is mussed up and his glasses are misplaced. He is bloodied and battered, and he looks pitiful.

"Wh-?!" I ignore his protests, lifting his arm to rest around my shoulders. I hook my arm around Ishida-kun's waist and stop walking to let him rest.

"Ishida-kun…I want to help you…" I look up at him with pleading eyes.

Ishida-kun seems to blush, "I don't need help. Who are you and how do you know my name, anyway?"

"Oh!" I realize with stupidity. We are walking now, a bit against Ishida-kun's will. I can tell that he wishes to reach the senzaikyuu before Kuchiki's execution.

"I'm Natsume Hiko. Sorry with the creepiness about knowing your name and all. I promise you, I'm a friend," I stick my free hand out for Ishida-kun to shake. He doesn't respond, so I lower both my hand and my gaze. "Um…I learned your name from Nemu, assistant captain of Twelfth Company. She told me where you were heading."

Ishida-kun remains silent, looking away from me. His hair covers his eyes, so I cannot even see his expression.

Suddenly, he clears his throat.

"Sorry, um…"

"Natsume. No honorifics." I respond.

"Natsume…It's just that, so far, all of the shinigami have tried to kill me. Aren't you going to, too?"

I shake my head violently, yet I know that he still doesn't trust me.

"I will not kill you, I promise!" I notice how weak of a promise it is, and he must think so too. Although, Ishida-kun looks at me with what I think is a little smirk. All of a sudden, he seems to accept the help, because I start to feel a bit more of his weight—which isn't much at all.

The boy looks away, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, "Well…If you insist on helping me…then I guess I can't stop you…"

So we continue walking closer to the senzaikyuu. I have one arm around Ishida-kun's miniscule waist, and my other hand is gripping onto my zanpakutou, Jikan Bara. His left arm is around my shoulder, and his right is gripping mine on his waist. The silence is awkward, so I break it.

"Ishida-kun? What is that immense power you have? It tore my shihakushou to pieces, as you can see."

Ishida-kun suddenly looks very sad.

I take notice, "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

He looks at me briefly, then looks away, shaking his head, "No…I just don't usually talk about myself like that to others."

I make him stop walking, "Oh, come on. Tell me. Please? I'd like to know about y—!" I stop. Freeze. Something's wrong.

Ishida-kun notices, "What's wrong?"

Nothing. Tell him it's nothing. No, can't. It's not nothing.

It's something.

"Natsume?"

Tousen-sama. Here. Soon. What do I do? Hide the ryoka?

"Something the matter?" Ishida-kun shakes me out of my daze.

"Uh…no, actually. I just…realized something my friend Maki told me wasn't true." I lied. Flat out lied. "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I have to go." There's nowhere to hide him.

I lift his arm off of my shoulders and take my hand out from around his waist. He seems a bit wobbly, but he can manage, I'm sure of it.

"Well that was fast." Ishida-kun winces from the pain.

I wince, too, "I know, and I'm sorry. You're almost there, though. You can make it, I know it…So…I guess this is goodbye?"

Ishida-kun kind of smirks again, "I guess so."

It's awkward and I don't know what to do. Though, I feel like I want to give him a kiss. So I do. On the cheek. Simultaneously, I pull off my unique hair band that holds the end of my waist-length bronze braid together. I put it into his open hand and close it.

"Don't forget me, 'kay?" I say, remembering the clichéd statement from some book.

Ishida-kun actually answers by nodding. He is still red from blushing when I kissed him.

I then leave, jogging in the opposite direction of the ryoka boy. I am tearing up, and don't know why, so I shunpo before he sees the tears fall..

_What is wrong with me? Dammit. Stupid feelings._

Then, I realize that I don't know where I am heading.

Oh. Far away from Tousen-sama.

He scares the shit out of me.

"Cry, Suzumushi." A voice resonates from the senzaikyuu, which I am standing on top of. Wait, what? Tousen-sama is inside? But so is…

"Ishida-kun!" I shriek. But I know that no one can hear me. So I leave, crying into my palms.

I know that he's gone.

Maki:

I follow Natsume's trail until I slow down and relax some three buildings away from her. Just who is she following? I continue jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I crouch down and see her walk into the senzaikyuu, burdened with something. I still stalk them into the building and notice another presence; apparently it's who she's assisting.

Then, I see them. Natsume and a ryoka, I suppose because I've never seen him before. They're talking but I can't tell what they are saying because of an immense, ominous spiritual pressure. It's Kaname Tousen, captain of Ninth Company.

Suddenly, Natsume kisses the boy and heads toward me fast, but passes me too quickly to notice me. I follow her again, knowing that something is wrong.

I join her right after she screams a name: "Ishida-kun". That ryoka has just suffered Captain Tousen's powerful wrath and I can feel the ryoka's presence no more. And Natsume is crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume:

I shunpo off of the rooftop of the senzaikyuu, wanting to never see that place again. It is now the place I got my first kiss at.

And the place where my first real love died.

"Natsume~!" I hear a voice call from my left. It is Maki, and she is running towards me. She is my best girl friend in all of the Soul Society. I can count on Maki for anything at all, as long as she's not in one of her drunken dazes. She likes to roll around in booze a lot with Matsumoto-san and Hisagi-san.

"Maki? What are you doing here?" I hug her. My tears cease flowing.

Maki hugs back, "Looking for you—what do you think I'm doing?"

She rests her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the left.

I act shy—like usual—and don't reply. I wipe the leftover tears onto the back of my palm. Loose strands of hair stick to my wet temples, and I remember that my hair band is gone, so I comb my slender fingers through my hair, catching on the knots. Maki gives me a once-over, remaining silent the entire time.

"Just lost someone to Tousen, didn't you?"

She can read me like a book.

And I completely break down. I act like a total baby, bawling my eyes out for the second time that day. Maki hugs me again, and I bury my face in her violet locks.

"I'm sorry, Maki…" I manage. "I've never…lost anyone…like that! I barely knew him!...

I don't…know why…I'm acting…like this!"

Maki stays quiet, and I know that she is thinking. She always seems to go somewhere else when she's silent.

"I don't know either…" my friend speaks, "but we should go now. Ayasegawa will be mad when he finds out that you lost your hair band and got your shihakushou shredded."

Listening to her jokes, my sobs turn into chuckles.

"Yeah…Yumichika-kun's like that…"

We walk along for a while, not saying anything for various reasons. The dirt crunches under our sandals, sand dust kicks up into the air. All stands still.

Suddenly, we sense them.

There are six of them: one captain, one assistant captain, three underlings, and one…human? I suppose it's a human. Perhaps a ryoka again.

Like Ishida-kun.

The spiritual pressure is immense, mainly composed of that of the captain. Kenpachi Zaraki. Eleventh Company.

He appears, sprinting towards us, from a long corridor to our right. Zaraki-sama is a scary man, with long black hair organized in several spikes atop his head tied off with little bells. Since he is running so fast, the bells rattle in discord.

Perched on his massive shoulders are two small females, one with light auburn hair and the other with bubblegum-colored locks. They look somewhere past me and Maki, somewhere I realize is Fourth Company's medical building.

Why are they going there?

I realize that the pink-haired girl is Assistant Captain Yachiru Kusajishi, and I don't really know the orange-haired girl. She has a strong look of determination as she grips for life onto Zaraki-sama's haori.

Behind the three are three more. The first is obviously Ikkaku Madarame. He's the only one with a head that shines as brightly bald as the sun. Behind Ikkaku is Yumichika-kun. Yumichika Ayasegawa is his full name. He has a glossy-black bowl-cut with similar eye feathers to me. He has two red ones sticking up from his right eyebrow, and two yellow ones sticking out of his right eyelashes. I have the yellow ones on both eyes.

Lastly trots Aramaki, a shinigami that I do and don't know.

Zaraki-sama passes us at the speed of light, and Ikkaku follows him. Aramaki passes Yumichika and catches up with Ikkaku. Yumichika-kun slows to a stop to my right. He pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing the life out of me with his strong, but delicate frame.

"Natto-chan! There you are! I've been looking for you all morning!" He pulls back to scrutinize my face. "Did you know that you're looking positively radiant today? Absolutely beautiful!"

I blush deep crimson. I completely forgot how pretty Yumichika-kun thinks I am. I feel special.

And then I hear a chuckle to my left.

"Natto-chan? Really?" It's Maki, and she's cracking up.

Yumichika-kun smiles, "Yup. I have lots of nicknames for her: Nachi, Me-me, Koohi, and more! Like 'em?"

Maki grins, "Oh yeah. You should make some up for me, Ayasegawa."

Yumichika-kun laughs, "Alright, but later. Right now I need to go save some people."

"Sure, sure. You go do that." Maki clasps my shoulder. "Me and Natsume here are gonna go have some girl time while you men fight the battles for us."

"That's my girls," Yumichika-kun ignores Maki's sarcasm and pulls me into a second hug, finally noticing my loose hair. "Natsume-chan, where is your hairband? And what's with your shihakushou? Were you in a fight?"

I chuckle nervously, "No way. Psh. Where do you get these crazy ideas?"

Yumichika pulls away from me, "Okay. I trust you. Just remember that you can tell me anything?"

"I know that." I smile sweetly.

Yumichika-kun pulls a rubber band off of his wrist, and ties my hair into a ponytail with it. He kisses my forehead lightly, and I blush, remembering an earlier kiss.

"Bye-bye!" Yumichika takes off, jumping onto rooftops and out of sight.

Maki whistles, "Well he's a project."

I chuckle, "He sure is."

Maki:

I throw my right arm around Natsume's shoulder and grin, "So, you ready to go and get drunk yet?" I ask.

"Not anytime soon, Maki. Especially not with you around. P.S. There's a whole bunch of battles and arguments going on now. That would be a ridiculous idea."

"So then, how about a casual stroll outside of the seireitei. Ya know, just to catch up on things. I haven't seen you for a little while anyway."

"Sure," Natsume answers normally.

"Yay!" I jump into the air enthusiastically.

Though, on the inside, I just realize that I don't feel so excited and happy.

And to no wonder. It's the anniversary of Haku's death.

But I'm not about to ruin this.

"Race you there!" I call as I sprint off to the White Road Gate.

"Hey, wait for me!" Natsume tries to catch up.

But I am running, my naturally purple hair whipping against the wind. When I run, I run so fast it feels as if I am flying.

I remember all of the races Haku and I used to run.

—"Haku! You're going too fast!"

"Am not!" He teases. "You're going too slow!"

"Jerk!"

He beams back at me a big toothy grin of pure white pearls. I smile shyly to myself.

He's just so beautiful to me. His soft, brown hair is cropped and his eyes are an icy blue. A smile is always dancing on his lips of rosy silk and his neck is displaying a dog tag of my name along with his. He has a lightly muscular frame and long, lanky legs. I just love him so.—

—I watch Captain Aizen kill Haku right before my eyes.

Charged with treason. Not possible.

I scream as I see my lover collapse in a lifeless heap on the ground. Obviously because the heavens are watching, it begins to rain.

"Grab the body and burn it. We're done here," I hear my captain say to his assistants.

I've lost my sanity by now. "No! No! No!" I shout repetitively trying to break free of the guards' hold. My own company; what shame.

"I apologize, Maki. But it had to be done. He betrayed me. Now, please, just go back to bed," Aizen states coolly. He starts to walk back with Assistant Captain Ichimaru.

I bite my lip until it bleeds. This isn't happening. I feel the cold rain falling on my skin and darkening my hair color. I feel so much hatred toward Aizen right now that it has overpowered my distress.

Immense power surges through my veins as I swiftly escape from the guards and grab my Haku and run in the opposite direction from Aizen and Ichimaru. I hear Aizen shout to the guards to chase after me so I run even faster.

Where am I running? Why am I running? These things don't matter; I am running away from Aizen and my once-called "comrades." Or they will kill me, too.—

—I wake up and I'm lying down in a cot in a Fifth Company station. I'm still alive.

But Haku is dead.

I remember everything of the night before.

So why did they let me live?

I climb out of the cot and walk to the closest person to ask them where Captain Aizen is now.

"He's in his home. I believe he wanted to speak with you."

I tell her thanks and leave to Captain Aizen.

I enter his home and slip my sandals off. I step onto the tatami matted floor. I can see him in his room, writing something.

"Maki Genjou. Come," He ushers me to him.

I stride over to him with a straight face.

I set myself onto the floor of his room and ask him the question on my mind: "Why am I not dead?"

"I only wanted Haku dead. It's as simple as that."

I stare him coldly in the eye. I still hate his guts.

"Haku didn't have to die."

"I apologize, Maki, but he did. I will not speak anymore of the matter."

"BUT HAKU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!" I screech at Aizen with all of my vocal cords.

Heat resonates behind my green eyes. Wet, hot tears flow from them and suddenly it becomes very hard to breathe. I'm gasping for air as I try to choke back heart-wrenching sobs.

Haku's gone. Forever.

After I calm down finally, Captain Aizen says that it'll be okay and that I can leave.

I walk outside and then begin to run in the same direction I did the night before until I reach where I want to be.

It's Haku's grave marker. The grave that I made for him last night.

I cry my eyes out again over his grave, hoping that my tears of sadness will bring him back.

Unfortunately, they never will—


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume:

~2 years later~

I braid my hair and tie it off with the hairband Yumichika gave me two years ago to replace the one I lost. I slip my shihakushou on, then tugging on my shoes.

Lately, life has been very peaceful and kind. Ever since Aizen-sama was defeated, the Soul Society has seemed at ease. So, Hitsugaya-sama has asked a few of us to go to Karakura Town with him.

I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I shout from the room next to the front entrance. The door opens, revealing part of my traveling party. Everyone has come to greet me, except for Hitsugaya-sama and Matsumoto-san. There are five people at my door: Maki, Yumichika-kun, Ikkaku, Renji-san, and Rukia-chan. They are all already in their gigai, prepared for our trip.

Maki has tied her purple hair up in a high ponytail, and is dragging a large suitcase. I chuckle at her luggage since I am only bringing a small satchel. Yumichika is the only one not in a shihakushou; he looks about ready to go to the beach. Well, it is summer in Japan now. Third of all is Ikkaku who is hefting a wooden sword on his shoulder. He has made his head extra shiny today. Standing next to ikkaku is Renji-san, assistant captain of sixth company. He has let his fiery, spiky long hair out of its normally high ponytail and has a cloth headband on. Lastly is Rukia Kuchiki, who was saved from execution two years ago. She is smiling at me, grasping her zanpakutou with one hand and running her other hand through her short, dark hair.

"Hi guys!" I step out to hug Maki. She puts only one arm around me since she is holding her luggage with the other.

"Group hug!" Yumichika-kun yells, glomming tightly on the two fo us. Rukia-chan joins in awkwardly from the side. Ikkaku and Renji just stand, staring at each other.

"No. Just no." Ikkaku grimaces.

Renji chuckles, "Come on, Ikkaku. Spread the love!"

He hugs Ikkaku, who knees Renji quickly in the balls. I laugh at them, especially at poor Renji who is doubled over in pain. Everyone pulls away from the hug to chuckle at the two of them.

"Ha!" Maki points accusingly at Renji-san. "Abarai's nuts got broken! Good going, Madarame!"

Ikkaku looks proud, "It's my job."

Renji-san seems to feel better, so he stands up straight and punches Ikkaku in the face.

Now that fight lasts ages. Soon enough, we all arrive at the senkaimon after picking up Hitsugaya-sama and Matsumoto-san. They are both ready: Hitsugaya-sama in a yukata, and Matsumoto-san dragging a suitcase even more massive and cumbersome than Maki's. Those two are so similar, it's no wonder Maki is almost as close with Matsumoto as she is with me.

The eight of us pass through to the human world; specifically to Karakura Town. I've never actually been here, but I hear stories about certain unnamed citizens of the town who helped the Gotei 13 defeat Aizen-sama. These heroes actually were the ryoka from two years ago. Although, I am sure that not all the ryoka turned into Aizen's competetition.

One, at least, died two years ago. And I knew him very well. Sort of.

I'm not about to get into a sad story right about now.

We're in Karakura.

It looks just like my companions described it. Big, open spaces filled with buildings. Schools. Hospitals. Parks. Apartments. All look homely and safe. Unlike some other places I've been.

Not another bad memory.

The only shinigami out of my party who haven't been to Karakura are Maki and I. We work our business more around the Tokyo area.

My company's captain, Hitsugaya-sama, tells us that we will need to split up in search for anyone willing to take us in. He tells Maki and me to go with Matsumoto. Yumichika takes off with Ikkaku in a different direction from Rukia-chan, Renji-san, and Hitsugaya-sama. Maki and I are left alone with Matsumoto-san. And she has a sneaky grin on her face.

Maki:

"I know just the place to stay!"

Natsume and I exchange worried glances at Matsumoto's remark.

I ask, "Um…Where?"

"At Orihime-chan's place, silly! She and I, well, we are like best friends!" Matsumoto answers.

"But, Matsumoto-san, I thought Hitsugaya-sama was your best friend," Natsume states questioningly.

"Oh, Natsume-chan, best friends like Captain Hitsugaya don't last~3! Ho ho ho!" Matsumoto finished with a chuckle.

Then I sense this strange feeling, like someone is watching us. And I'm betting that that person has the number 10 written on his back in kanji.

Suddenly, a young female appears before us. Her hair is a silky, long-cut bronze, and he eyes are the color of chestnut. She's, no mean to sound weird, very stacked.

"And, by the way, I asked Orihime-chan to meet up with us. Orihime, meet Maki Genjou and Natsume Hiko," Matsumoto introduces us to the girl in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume:

The girl in front of us is most definitely the ryoka riding on Zaraki-sama's back that day two years ago. Her hairstyle is a little different, but she's the same girl.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. Pleased to meet you." Inoue-chan bows in front of us.

I realize that she must be the Inoue-san that Ishida-kun called out for when I shouted his name. Looking at Inoue-chan makes me feel depressed.

I reply though, bowing, "Pleased to meet you too."

Matsumoto-san claps her hands once, to get our attention.

"O~kay! Time to get a move on!"

We are soon at Inoue-chan's house, a small, yet spacious place. It seems a bit empty, as if someone had lived with Inoue-chan a long time ago. Her rooms are neat and organized, except for the kitchen which is cluttered with dirty pots, pans, bows, and utensils. The smell of burnt food wafts around the room. Inoue-chan blocks our way into the kitchen, frantically.

"Ahaha! That place is not for you guys! I burned some tempura earlier…I was trying to make dinner for you guys, but…I think we're just gonna go out to eat." Inoue-chan nervously rubs the back of her neck with a hand.

The three of us shinigami exchange worried glances, and we laugh awkwardly. Maki throws an arm around Inoue-chan's shoulders and squeezes the auburn-haired girl.

"Could you give us some time to change clothes? And where are you thinking of taking us?"

Inoue-chan gives us all a big grin, "I was thinking of a ramen place!"

So here we are at Inoue-chan's favorite ramen shop, Cello Noodles. We all inhale the noodles like they are our last meal, seasoning them with our favorite toppings. I drop tomato ketchup and mini shrimp bites into mine. Maki watches me with disgust.

"How can you eat it like that?!" she exclaims, holding her chopsticks completely incorrectly.

I ignore her, slurping my tasty meal messily, so the sauce gets in Maki's face. She wipes it off quickly, not bothering to taste the deliciousness.

Inoue-chan and Matsumoto-san are farther along the ramen bar seats than us. They cannot hear us due to the noisy group blocking the two from view of me and Maki. I want to go ask Inoue-chan something, so I get out of my seat and walk over to her. Maki stays back, finishing her ramen bowl.

"…Kurosaki-kun has been much happier, lately."

"That's good. We'll all go visit him later. Orihime-chan, how's everyone else?" I hear part of Matsumoto-san's and Inoue-chan's conversation. Then, I poke my head between the two.

"Inoue-chan, can I ask you something?"

She turns around, and so does my upper-class-woman.

"What is it?" Inoue-chan's hair trails down her shoulders.

I play with the end of my braid, "Is there…a bookstore in Karakura? I'd like to take a look at the new books."

Inoue-chan perks up, "Sure there is! Right down the street. It's my favorite! Go check it out if you want. We'll take our time here and meet you later, okay?"

"Sure!" I make my way towards the door. "Which direction?"

"Left! All the way at the end!" Inoue-chan shouts from her seat about twenty feet away.

"Thanks!" I take my leave.

At the end of the street is a cute little building the color of snow. It has two marble columns holding up the sign, which reads: "Fujisan's Bookstore". The front door is a double with the most adorable paintings on its windows of children and their common antics.

I push open the double door and find myself in a place a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. The store is actually the shape of a pentagon, with four walls bearing shelves. The shelves are filled with books: novels, memoirs, manga, magazines, manuals, and even textbooks. There is a small shelf filled with video games and adorned with promotional posters. One part of the room is set aside for couches for customers to get comfy in. I can't see all of the leather seats, but they look pretty empty. In fact, the entire store looks deserted, save for the clerk and two small children I can see sitting in a corner with a pile of books.

I go straight to the cashier, and ask him where everyone is. The shelves behind me are in the middle of the store, blocking the couches from my view. The clerk shrugs. When he speaks, I cannot place his accent.

"It's summer. Where do you think they are? The beach, probably."

"Oh," I realize with stupidity. "Well, which shelf are the manga on, then?"

The clerk tells me and I go there.

The manga shelf is facing the wall shelf near the kids who are reading: a boy and a girl. I wave to them, and they shyly wave back. I then turn around to face the manga, pondering over the newer titles.

Suddenly, something catches my eye. A gleam coming from the far end of the couches I am standing next to. I lean to my left and find that the gleam is gone.

In its place are glasses atop a face. Blue sparkles show behind the glass. Midnight hair is parted down one side; the left locks are tucked behind an ear, the right hang free. A pentacle charm hangs from a silver chain bracelet.

I nearly faint. I know him when I see him, no matter the time that has passed.

_Ishida-kun!_

Maki:

"So, who is this famous Ichigo Kurosaki that I keep hearing about, exactly?" I ask Inoue. "I've wanted to meet him."

Inoue turns to me, apparently finished with a third bowl of ramen. No mean to be rude, but the girl can eat.

"Kurosaki-kun?!" She blushes an immediate crimson. "Uh, he…umm…well, you know. He saved Rukia-san and me and…umm…well," She keeps stuttering and losing her words. She's looking away from me, preoccupied with twirling her fingers in her hair. The mere mention of Kurosaki's name threw her off. I know exactly what's going on.

"So you like Kurosaki, huh?" I ask blatantly.

She stops mumbling to herself and jolts.

Bingo.

She looks back at me and says no with an embarrassed face.

"Whatever. Anyway, can we go to his house so that I can meet him?"

Inoue's face goes white in shock. "O-o-of course," she manages.

So, after Inoue texts Natsume Kurosaki's address and pays the cashier (with a soulless face, of course), Matsumoto and I follow her to Kurosaki's place like we're going to her grave.

I'm hoping Matsumoto knows how to use a shovel.

We arrive at a place labeled "Kurosaki Clinic".

I knew Inoue was going to die. She was gonna explode in front of her crush.

"We're here," she states.

I guess she saw it coming, too.

Matsumoto jumps onto the roof. "C'mon! I know a great route!"

Or not…? Maybe she'll stay composed.

Inoue and I get onto the roof to see a hidden door panel. Matsumoto opens it and slips inside. It's a small, narrow passage. "Let's go~!"

We follow Matsumoto through the metal passageway until we reach a glass light frame in a cube below us. "Here it is!"

Matsumoto opens it and pokes her head through it as Inoue and I watch.

"Hello Captain! Renji, Rukia, Ichigo! I've got some friends~3!"

She jumps down and Inoue clumsily falls face-first on the floor. I land safely and help her up. She rubs the pain off of her crimson face and tries her best to not look at a strawberry-blonde adolescent. He's rather good-looking and is looking at Inoue. He turns his attention to me and puts on a confused face.

"Who're you?" He confronts me.

"Genjou Maki," I bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Hi, Inoue."

"H-hi Kurosaki-kun."

They start a conversation I happen to know nothing about, so I turn over to the others. Hitsugaya-sama is already scolding Matsumoto for no particular reason and Abarai and Kuchiki are laughing and smiling about a memory.

I then realize how out of place I am.

I pop a squat nearest to Kurosaki and Inoue. They don't seem to notice me at all, so I butt in their conversation.

"Ahem! So, are you guys, like, a couple, or what?"

Inoue's face explodes into many hues of red and pink. I'm betting that she's embarrassed beyond comprehension and angry at me for my comment. So I was just supposed to sit there and watch my life go by?

Kurosaki raises a perplexed eyebrow at me and he is slightly blushing, "What?"

"Nevermind, forget it. I'm just tired, is all. You know?" I brush the topic away.

"O~kay…" He answers awkwardly. Kurosaki gets up and walks over to Kuchiki and Abarai, joining the conversation.

"Ma~ki~!" Inoue whimpers at me, poking my left arm. She has angry, frustrated tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sorry, Inoue. I said the first thing that popped into my measly brain. I'll think twice next time," I finish. "By the way, where's Natsume?"


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume:

The cell phone that Matsumoto-san gave me earlier beeps, indicating that Inoue-chan texted me. I can't answer it; I am glued to the spot, staring at the beautiful man who reads in tranquility. His delicately slender fingers turn the page of his book, then rest on his upper thigh. Ishida-kun's outfit perfectly accentuates his slight build, his shirt decorated with a navy blue cross.

It is not until I yank my eyes away from the adolescent that I notice the tears spilling from my eyes. They don't stop, and I have no idea how to stop them from pouring. I sob into my palms, leaning my forehead against the shelf of shoujo manga.

_He's…alive!...But how?! He most definitely died that day…How…How do I go talk to him like this? I'm an emotional wreck!_

Suddenly, I feel a light tug at the hem of my white dress. Tears dripping, down my cheeks, I turn to see the two children looking up at me. They are twins, blond, of British descent. The girl has two curly pigtails trailing down her back, while her brother has short, spiky hair.

"Don't cry," the little girl comforts me, "it's okay."

"Yeah," the little boy plays with my frilly hem, "don't be sad…"

I smile at them, and my tears stop falling. I kneel down next to the twins, grasping the blond boy's hand which was playing with my dress.

"Thanks…I just haven't seen that boy over there for a really long time, and…I don't know if I can go talk to him. I don't even know if he remembers me." I let go of the boy's hands, dropping my gaze to the dark carpet.

"We'll take you! And it doesn't matter if he doesn't remember you! Uryuu-chan is a nice person!" the girl remarks, "I'm Ashley, by the way."

"And I'm Marcus…" the little boy tugs his own shirt.

I smile, "So you two know Ishida-kun, huh? I'm Natsume."

Ashley puts her hands on her tiny hips, puffing out her cheeks, "Of course we know him, Natsume-chan! He's always in here, reading one book or another. Now, are we gonna go talk to Uryuu-chan, or not?!"

Marcus takes my hand, and I stand up, "I guess so."

Ashley goes on ahead to Ishida-kun, her pigtails jumping up and down. Marcus pulls me behind, shyly, following his sister slowly.

"Uryuu-chan!" I can hear Ashley shout, "Look who we found!"

"Oh, Peterson-chan! What's that? You found someone?"

Definitely Ishida-kun.

"Yeah! Bring her out Marcus," Ashley grins at Ishida-kun, which I can now see because I have followed Marcus into the adolescent's view.

Again, I am staring at him, actually tearing up for the second time.

"I…uh…Ishi-" I blubber, unable to form a single word. I don't like this feeling, when I am speechless. It is just so unnatural for me to be this way.

Four small arms encircle my bare legs, and two faces bury themselves into my dress. I look down at Ashley and Marcus.

"It's okay, Natsume-chan, remember?" Ashley peers up at me, smiling since I have stopped crying again.

Marcus looks up, too, "See, you're not crying anymore. Say hi."

I look up and see a navy blue cross on a white background. Instantly, another pair of arms encircles me, his time from higher up. I am pulled into the muscular, warm chest of Ishida-kun. I smile into his shirt that smells of detergent, but am still very confused why he is hugging me. I mean, the kids got me to stop crying, so why?

"I've found you…" Ishida-kun breathes into my ear, "It's been two years, but…I haven't forgotten…"

I blush, "Really? I thought that you probably forgot me…Actually…I thought you died…"

The twins leave us alone, going back to reading their books. Ishida-kun pulls away from me, leading me to the couches. I perch on the edge of one. Ishida-kun sits next to me, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose, blushing.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, Natsume…I didn't know that you thought I died," Ishida-kun states, awkwardly, realizing how much pain I had felt.

My hands tremble and my lip quivers, but I do not cry, "It's…all right…Thanks for the hug. I needed it."

Ishida-kun flushes, looking away "Ah, that's okay. No need to thank me!"

"But I must! You're just so nice, Ishida-kun…Nicer than anyone I've ever met…" I smile sweetly at the boy, placing a hand on his knee. He puts a hand on top of mine, rubbing my pale skin.

"Thank you, Natsume…Although, you remind me so much of a friend of mine…"

"Inoue-chan? I'm staying at her house with Matsumoto-san and Maki," I perk up.

"Oh, really? How many shinigami are here now?"

I count on my fingers, "Eight, counting me."

Ishida-kun sighs, taking his hand off of mine to place it over his eyes, "So many shinigami in Karakura…"

"Is there a problem with that? You'll be protected from any hollows," I question Ishida-kun, finally answering Inoue-chan's text. I say that I will meet that there after I catch up with Ishida-kun.

"Well…It's just that I, personally, don't really like you shinigami. My own grandfather was experimented on by one." Ishida-kun suddenly looks dark.

"Oh, I'm sorry…So, you don't like me either, huh?"

Ishida-kun waves his hands in an 'X', "No! I mean…Of course I like you! It's just…um…"

He sighs, at a loss for words.

"It's okay," I giggle at Ishida-kun. He smiles up at me, and starts laughing too.

It's moments like these that I want to stop time at. Remaining in my happiest memories, I will never have to see the bad sides of my decisions. If I had the choice, I would stop the clock just so that I could keep that beautiful smile on Ishida-kun's face.

Keigo:

"Shizuka ni Shizuka ni Maku wa kiri otoshi Kakusei no Yoake ni Aoi honoo ! (© SID "Ranbu no Melody")" I shriek into the mike.

I am singing karaoke with my sister, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. It's my turn and they are sitting on the couch watching me with disgusted faces. I press the pause button.

"You guys look constipated. What's wrong?" I whine.

They begin to laugh their butts off now.

"Wow! This is rich!" Yumichika states between howls of laughter.

"What's rich?" I ask miserably.

"Man, little bro! You can sing all right!" Mizuho jokes.

_Ding~dong!_ The doorbell rings and I run to answer it. Anything but this embarrassment, please!

Mizuiro Kojima is loitering on my doorstep. He's listening to music, like usual.

"Karaoke, huh, Keigo?"

I've never been so happy to see the booger in my life!

"Mizuiro! They're making fun of me!" I whine.

I jump to Mizuiro for a needed comfort hug, but he weasels out of the way and I fall to the porch. Things aren't going my way today, are they? I didn't know that Ikkaku and Yumichika would pop in! And of course Mizuho wouldn't say no! She absolutely adores that sparkly-bald head of Ikkaku's!

Mizuiro sighs and helps me off of the floor, grasping my hand. "Why did you invite me over, anyway? You know that I can't sing," he states.

"I needed moral support, okay? You know, like, after a test!"

"But you fail at them anyway," Mizuiro finishes.

We walk back inside and find Mizuho singing to "Only My Railgun" by fripSide© and, I have to say, she is a much better singer than me. Ikkaku and Yumichika are clapping and rooting her.

"I see, so she gets the nice treatment. I get it…" I say sadly.

Mizuiro hands me his mp3 and he goes over to Mizuho. She stops singing, the music still blaring.

"Hey, Mizuiro. Want the mike?"

"Sure, thanks."

Mizuiro changes the song and says hi to Ikkaku and Yumichika. They're still lounging on the couch, not participating in the karaoke. I see that Mizuiro chooses "Yokan" by Heidi©. Mizuho comes past me and pats my head. We sit down next to Yumichika and he smiles at me. I frown back, annoyed, "You didn't even sing yet!" I yell, "Poor Mizuiro!"

"Oh, sorry. You see, I may be beautiful, but I don't sing," he says, the narcissist he is.

"What's that suppose-"

That's when Mizuiro starts singing. He's singing differently than usual, which is terrible (I have to admit). But now it's so clear and the syllables are so beautifully pronounced that I'm driven to tears. What did he do?

Then, the most amazing thing happens.

A blond babe with blue eyes appears at the still-open door, and she's not alone. But I remember her instantly.

She's the chick that kicked me in the face after I enjoyed taking in the view of her beautiful, flawless, flesh orbs.

"Hi Ikkaku, Yumichika, Asanos! We're bored!"


End file.
